Tout pour toi
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Lucy est morte et Wyatt ce sent responsable. Il serais prêt à tout faire pour la revoir, pour être avec elle... Mais, prêt à tout, ça veut dire quoi au juste? Résumé médiocre, si vous voulez vraiment vous creer un avis, venez lire au lieu de regarder le résumé! Classé K par prudence seulement... Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Note: Bonjour! Ehh oui, je commence une nouvelle fic alors que j'ai Inuyasha! à finir et trois autres fics que j'ai pas encore publiée, mais qui existes toujours... Je sais... C'est pas une bonne idée de commencer un autre truc, mais bon... Pour ne rien commencer de nouveau, il faudrait carrément me mettre en quarantaine, sans wifi ni tv ni aucune distraction car tout me donne de l'inspiration... TOUT! C'est fou, non? Mais heureusement, cette fic n'aura que quatre petits chapitres... et je suis déjà en train de rédiger le dernier chapitre!!! Finalement, on fait un peu différent pour cette fic... car j'ai un peu lâcher Inuyasha... eh oui, ce n'est pas une fic d'inuyasha!!! Wow!!! À vrai dire, je laisse carrément tombé les mangas avec cette fic car je vais avec une série télévisée!!! Ne m'applaudissez pas, je sais que je suis la meilleure!!**

 **Inuyasha: eum... Shippo-chan... T'est pas du tout la meilleure...**

 **Miroku: Pour ça, je dois dire qu'inuyasha a raison, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre...**

 **Inuyasha: Ehh!!! Miroku!!! Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

 **Shippo-chan: vous êtes vraiment méchant les gars, sérieusement... et puis... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI, HEIN? C'EST UNE FIC QUI N'A AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC VOUS BANDE DE NASES ALORS DU VENT!!**

 **Inuyasha et Miroku: Gloups! Euh... désolé... Shippo-chan...**

 **Bon! Désolé pour l'intervention des deux autres... Alors... où en étais-je déjà? Ha oui! Comme je disais, cette fic est en lien avec Timeless (ou intemporel si vous préférez) avec comme couple, Wyatt et Lucy! Car je les trouves touts mignons ensembles! Et donc, j'étais en train d'écouter un épisodes random à la télé (je ne sais pas lequel ni ce qui se passais...) et ce que j'ai vu m'a donné une idée que j'ai commencé à écrire! Si vous l'avez vu, c'est lorsque l'équipe va à Chicago (pour je ne sais plus trop, comme je dis j'ai écouter un épisode random que j'avais jamais écouté donc...) et puis ceux qui l'ont pas vu, il y a pas vraiment de spoil car j'ai pris un bout de l'épisode mais je l'ai totalement changer alors voila... Enjoy!**

Ce jour là, j'aurais dû me retourner et aller vers elle. J'aurais dû lui avouer mes sentiments. J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'embarquer avec Flynn. J'aurais dû, et pourtant je n'ai pas pu. Je lui est fait confiance, et maintenant, elle est morte. Depuis longtemps même, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier, car je l'aime encore. Même quatre ans après sa mort, je l'aime et je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'oublier. J'en suis tout simplement incapable. Et je regrette. Regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Regrette de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Regrette car j'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis retourné, dos à elle, je l'ai abandonner, et à cause de moi, elle est partie...

-Wyatt?

Je me retourne et la voit.

-Lucy... Dit-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle est là, elle se tient devant moi, vivante. Je suis si heureux, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Je vois le visage furieux de la femme que je me suis surpris à aimer. Elle me regarde méchamment et pointe un doigt rageur dans ma direction...

-Tu l'as fait. Wyatt, c'est toi qui m'a tuer... m'accuse t'elle.

Lucy s'approche de moi et je suis terrifié, car elle a raison. Elle enroule ses doigts autour de mon cou, et commence à m'étrangler. Je me laisse faire. Je le mérite...

D•D

-Wyatt... Wyatt!

Je me réveille en sursaut, une bouteille de Vodka à la main, assis sur mon fauteuil, et Rufus qui me regarde inquiet.

-Quoi? Je dis, encore endormis, engourdis par l'alcool et un goût amer dans la bouche, sûrement à cause du cauchemar que je viens de faire.

-Ça fait sept fois que je t'appelle, j'étais inquiet, moi!

-Je dormais...

Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres, dans le but de boire encore un peu de ma Vodka. J'espère que ça me permettra d'oublier quelque instant ma douleur. Malheureusement, mon ami m'en empêche; il m'enlève la bouteille, d'un geste sec, me plantant là, le bras presque à mes lèvres sèche.

-Rufus... Je marmonne, mécontent.

-Plus de Vodka pour toi. T'en bois vraiment trop. Tu devrais sortir et t'amuser un peu.

-Hors de question.

-Pourquoi?

-Jamais je pourrais m'amuser en sachant que Lucy est morte à cause de moi.

-Wyatt... Ce n'était pas de ta faute...

-Si.

-Pas du tout! Elle s'est suicidée car Flynn lui a fait gobé toutes sortes d'histoires horrible! C'est pas toi le fautif, c'est lui. Et il est en prison maintenant, tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter ou à te sentir mal, Wyatt...

-Je lui ais fait confiance. Je lui est permis d'embarquer avec cet enfoiré et il s'en est pris à elle. J'ai fais confiance à Lucy, et regarde où ça nous a amener... Dis-je, les larmes dévallant mes joues et faisant leurs chemins de mes yeux au sol.

Ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. Et sans la Vodka pour geler mon cerveau, c'est encore pire. Je tent la main vers la bouteille que tient Rufus, et dit:

-Rufus, donne-moi cette bouteille, j'en ai besoin.

-J'ai dit... NON!

Et là, il ouvre mes rideau, m'aveuglant totalement, ouvre ma fenêtre, et jette ma bouteille dehors. Je l'entends, avec effroi, se briser...

-RUFUS! ENFOIRÉ! Je cri, vraiment furieux.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas ouvert tes rideaux? Combien de temps que t'est tout seul comme ça, dans le noir?

-Je dirais... depuis la mort de Lucy, à peu près.

-Combien de temps que tu mange pas? Que tu te nourris juste de Vodka?

-Je prend pas juste de la Vodka.

-Ha bon? Quoi d'autre?

-Ce que je trouve dans la maison.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Des frites, des croissants, des muffins, de la salade et des petits pois.

-C'est pas assez.

Je le regarde, fatigué. Je suis plus capable de ses discours sur « il faut se nourrir correctement, vis ta vie normalement, oublie Lucy, tout est fini... » je sais qu'il fais tout ça pour mon bien, je sais qu'il tient à moi, je sais aussi à quel point il a été un bon ami ces quatre dernières années, à quel point il s'est occupé de moi. Je l'en remercie, mais c'est inutile. Sans Lucy, ma vie n'a plus d'importance. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, sans âme et sans vie... Inutile d'essayer, rien ne pourra m'aider, sauf la présence de la femme que j'aime... Soudain, mes yeux et ma bouche s'agrandissent en même temps qu'une idée surgit...

-Rufus...

-oui?

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive, si on voyage dans le temps, à une époque où on est déjà aller?

 **Note:Vouala! Premier chapitre, fait! Je vais bientôt posté le deuxième chapitre (sûrement même ce soir) car il est déjà rédiger yeah!**

 **Donc j'espère que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez ce début et donc...**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note: Bonjour! J'ai terminé de rédiger cette fic! Me manque plus qu'à la postée au complet!! Alors... Bonne lecture!!!**

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive, si on voyage dans le temps, à une époque où on est déjà aller?

-Eh bien, si tu croise ton autre _toi_ , tu as une chance sur deux de crever...

-Une chance sur deux de crever, une chance sur deux de survivre... Et si on s'arrange pour que notre double ne nous voit pas?

-Je crois que tu as moin de chance de crever... Pourquoi toutes ces... non, non, NON! Tu ne pense quand même pas à...

-Oui. Rufus, ramène-moi avant le départ de Lucy.

-Non.

-Rufus...

-Non.

-S'il te plaît...

-Non.

-C'est pour mon bien, je dois le faire...

-Non. De toute façon, même si t'essaie, ca veut pas dire que tu va réussir. C'est un trop grand risque alors qu'on est même pas sûr de réussir.

-Rufus...

-Non.

-Je me dois d'essayer... Même si je ne réussi pas, j'aurais au moin la satisfaction d'avoir essayer, ça me permettra de passé à autre chose...

-J'ai dit... Rahh, c'est d'accord, mais n'en parle à personne, c'est clair?

À cet instant, je saute sur mes jambes et sert mon ami dans mes bras.

-Merci, Rufus! Merci!

-Mouais... on va dire...

C'est comme ça qu'on ce rend dans le vaisseau temporel, direction, Chicago!(1)

D•D

Lorsqu'on sort du vaisseau, un gros mal de coeur chacun, je souris. Ok. Pas un énorme sourire. Pas un beau sourire. On dirais plutôt une horrible grimace... Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que j'ai maintenant une chance sur trois de sauver Lucy. Une chance sur trois de crever. Et une chance sur trois de vivre sans être parvenu à la sauver.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Me demande Rufus.

Je lui fait signe de me suivre et on se dirige à la rencontre de Lucy et son grand-père.

-Je me souviens que pendant que Lucy parlait à son grand-père, j'étais en retrait. Comme je, mon double, te connais et que tu n'est pas là la première fois, tu va aller me voir, mon double, et trouver une excuse plausible pour m'emmener à l'écart. Puis tu me frappera, mon double, et me ligotera, mon double...

-C'est bon Wyatt, j'ai compris.

Je regarde Rufus s'éloigner en direction de mon double, je le vois parler et quelques instants plus tard, ils partent touts les deux plus loin. J'attend plusieurs minutes avant d'apparaître devant Lucy.

-Alors? Me demande-t'elle.

Entendre sa voix, la voir d'aussi proche, pouvoir la touché, voir son beau sourire. Avec tout ça, je me fige. Elle m'a tellement... manqué. Ma détermination ce fait encore plus forte; je veux la sauver, à tout prix. Je ne partira pas sans Lucy.

-Wyatt? Me demande-t'elle.

Oups, je n'ai pas répondu à sa question... Qu'étais-t'elle déjà? Elle m'a dit alors. Alors quoi? Que veux t'elle savoir? Soudain, je comprend. Quand Rufus a demander à mon double de le rejoindre, l'autre moi a dû avertir Lucy. Et maintenant elle veux savoir ce que j'ai été faire avec Rufus... Le problème, c'est quoi lui répondre sans bousiller toute ma mission

« Sauvetage »...

-Eh bien, Rufus m'a juste dit que tout ce passais bien et qu'il nous attendait au vaisseau.

-Il est venu... juste pour ça?

Merde, elle est sceptique face à mon explication. Il faut que je sois plus convaincant...

-Bah oui.

-Lucy?

Ouf. Vive son grand-père! Lucy se détourne de moi et je continu à l'admirer, encore une fois... Elle est tellement belle! Vraiment, elle est la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux...

(1): Bon... Disons que j'ai écouté l'épisode dans lequel ma fic ce passe (ok, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil comme dans la série car Lucy meurt pas et tout mais l'histoire est quand même basée sur cet épisode) alors que j'étais même pas rendue là! (J'ai vu l'épisode qui jouait à la télé et donc je l'ai écouté mais je suis juste rendue à l'épisode 7 et eux, ils sont beaucoup plus loin! Pas besoin de vous dire que je comprenais rien de rien!) et donc, je me rappelle plus de la date! Je sais qu'ils vont à Chicago, mais je sais plus quand... désolé pour ça, vraiment... GOMEN!!!

 **Note: J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part... Comment vous trouvez? Dites le moi en reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note: désolé pour le retard... Vraiment!!!!**

 **Alors je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps... BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

Vraiment, elle est la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux...

D•D

Après avoir approché Flynn, Lucy... MA Lucy, me demande:

-Tu me fais confiance?

Non. Non, pas du tout. Car je sais comment cette confiance va se terminer; par la mort de la femme que j'aime plus que tout. Mais, j'hoche pareil la tête, positivement. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, ni la mettre en colère. Car en théorie, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout pour cette personne et surtout, on lui fait complètement confiance... Donc oui, je lui fais confiance. C'est plutôt Flynn sur qui je ne peux, en aucun cas, compter. Car je sais qu'il va bientôt tué Lucy... Mais le sourire qu'elle me lançe, un sourire joyeux et sûr me rassure.

« Je vais la sauver, peut importe ce qui arrive » C'est ma seule motivation. Le seul pourquoi je souris en retour. Pas un sourire forcé, pas une grimace affreuse. Non... Un vrai. Mon premier vrai sourire depuis quatre ans, et, je l'espère, pas le dernier.

-Alors, allons-y! Me dit elle finalement.

-Je te suis.

C'est ce que je fais; Je suis Lucy jusqu'à Rufus (qui a neutralisé, et mon double à moi, et son double à lui) et je me dirige au vaisseau. Voyant qu'elle ne me suis pas, je me retourne vers Lucy.

-Lucy? Demandais-je, ayant un pressentiment de déjà vu... C'est comme ça que ça c'est passé, la dernière fois.

« Mais cette fois-ci, je vais être là pour elle... Je te le promet, Lucy, je vais tout faire pour que tu reste parmi nous... »

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Wyatt. Je vais embarquer avec Flynn.

-PAS QUESTION! J'ai hurlé, les larmes aux yeux.

-Wyatt? Demande Lucy. Elle doit sûrement trouvé étrange que je pleur juste pour ça, surtout que j'ai jamais été un grand sentimental avant de la rencontrée, elle. Mais connaissant la suite, je trouve mes larmes très justifiées!

-Je veux pas. Je refuse. Lucy, tu viens avec nous.

-Wyatt, fais-moi confiance...

Je me rend compte qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Je ne pourrais jamais la résonner... Elle est bien trop déterminée pour cela.

« Si seulement tu savais ce qu'il va t'arriver, Lucy... » pensais-je en me dirigeant vers le vaisseau, dos à elle. Soudain, je m'arrête. Ça refais exactement la même chose... JE refais la même erreur que la dernière fois... Je me retourne vers elle et cour pour la rejoindre. Lorsque la distance qui nous séparait n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je me penche vers elle et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, elle elle surprise, je le sais, mais lentement, elle amène ses mains et agrippe ma chemise. Puis, elle répond à mon baiser. Nous sommes restés de longues minutes enlacés avant de nous séparé de quelques mètres seulement. Tout le monde nous observe, figé, mais je m'en fout. C'est Lucy, l'important. Et j'espère qu'avec cette démonstration, elle va réfléchire à deux fois avant de sauter du pont, sachant que quelqu'un l'attend tranquillement à la maison...

-Lucy... N'écoute rien de ce que te dis Flynn. Et surtout, vit. Vit pour moi, je t'en suppli...

En voyant ma détresse, Lucy me prend la main et la serre très fort.

-Promis.

Nous nous sommes lâchés, et j'embarque dans le vaisseau. Je sais que Lucy embarquera dans le sien peu de temps après. Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est si elle va revenir me voir, ou si elle va retourner sur ce stupide pont, mettant fin une fois de plus à ces jours...

-On va voir ce que ça a donner... Me dit Rufus.

-Mouais...

On décolle enfin.

 **Note: Alors? Avez-vous hâte au prochain chapitre? Pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Lucy? Qu'aura t'elle choisi? À vous de le découvrir qu prochain chapitre hehe!!!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note: Salut! Alors... Prêt pour ce dernier chapitre? Car oui, c'est bel et bien le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic!!! Alors, bon fin!**

-Lucy... N'écoute rien de ce que te dis Flinn. Et surtout, vit. Vit pour moi, je t'en suppli...

En voyant ma détresse, Lucy me pris la main et la serra très fort.

-Promis.

On se lâche, et j'embarque dans le vaisseau. Je sais que Lucy embarquera dans le sien peu de temps après. Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est si elle va revenir me voir, ou si elle retournera sur ce stupide pont, mettant fin à ces jours...

-On va voir ce que ça a donner... Me dit Rufus.

-Mouais...

On décolle enfin.

D•D

Deux jours. Deux jours et je n'ai toujours pas vu Lucy. Elle est morte, elle a sauté du pont, encore, elle m'a oublié... le seul truc qui cloche, c'est que je n'est pas encore vu son cadavre avec un gros: Jeune femme retrouvée morte dans la rivère... écrit au-dessus, comme la dernière fois.(1)

« Il ne l'ont tout simplement pas encore trouvé... ca ne va pas tarder... »

Depuis notre retour, ou plutôt, depuis que j'ai compris que Lucy ne viendrait pas, je me suis renfermé encore une fois dans mon bureau,(2) un grand stock de Vodka à la main, et que je cache super bien pour pas que Rufus les jettes par la fenêtre! Je refuse de sortir, de parler ou juste de manger. J'ai même fini par refusé l'accès à Rufus! Le seul qui m'a toujours aider et soutenu, aujourd'hui n'est plus rien à mes yeux. Et j'ai tellement mal. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je pense à Lucy, je reçois un marteau dans le cœur et mes yeux se mettent à piquer... ma gorge se coince et il me faut absolument de la Vodka, pour apaiser la douleur... Je ferme les yeux, et bois une millième gorgée. Je la laisse descendre lentement dans ma gorge, me calmant directement. C'est fou le bien que procure une bouteille de Vodka! Les yeux toujours fermés, j'apporte une seconde fois la bouteille à mes lèvres. Soudain, une main posée sur la mienne m'arrête. Cette main, cette stupide main, m'empêche de boire une autre gorgée... Les yeux fermé, je dis:

-Rufus... Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais revenir...

Personne me répond.

-Rufus... Lâche ma main...

La main ne s'enlève pas.

-Rufus... Tu ne m'empêchera pas de boire...

-Wyatt... Me dit soudain une voix, puis j'entends des sanglots et de l'eau tombe sur mon visage... La voix, une voix de femme, je la reconnaitrais entre milles... J'ouvre les yeux pour la voir, devant moi, qui pleure...

-Lucy... Que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit; la femme que j'aime le plus au monde me saute littéralement au cou. Je la laisse pleurer pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire, lui frottant le dos pour lui montrer que je suis là. Je suis heureux de la voire, mais en même temps terriblement triste de voir dans quel état elle est.

-Qu'est-ce que Flynn t'a dit, Lucy... Je demande, ma tristesse et ma joie se transformant peu à peu en colère.

Lucy me regarde bizarrement.

-Comment a-tu deviner que Flynn...

Elle s'arrête un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Elle a compris, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je soutiens son regard sans bronché.

-Tu n'a pas deviné... tu le _savais_ déjà, car ce n'est pas la première fois... Marmonne t'elle, une main devant la bouche.

Je hoche la tête en un signe positif. Je ne parle pas, je lui laisse digérée la nouvelle...

-Oh mon dieu... dit Lucy en étouffant un sanglot.

-Lucy, je...

-Oh mon dieu... répète-t'elle, choqué.

-Trois ans. Ça faisais trois ans que t'étais parti, et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te sauve, Lucy.

-Mais Wyatt... Rufus nous a toujours répété que je voyagé dans une époque où l'on était déjà allé(3) était vraiment dangereux... Et toi, toi tu as...

Elle arrête de parler, elle me regarde apeurée. C'est comme si elle s'attendais à ce que je disparaisse soudainement. Je vois ses larmes couler.

-Toi Wyatt... Tu as voyagé dans le temps alors que tu savais que tu allais peut-être mourir... Pourquoi? Pourquoi Wyatt?

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas, ou plutôt refusais, de vivre sans toi. Parce que ma vie ne servais plus à rien si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Car tu me manquais terriblement. Car tu est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Car je ferais tout, mais alors là, vraiment tout, pour toi...

Je soutiens une fois de plus son regard larmoyant.

-Wyatt...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase; je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un tendre baiser. Elle me répond, les yeux clos. Mes mains trouvent le chemin vers sa taille tandis qu'elle se tient à moi. Quand on se sépare, je colle mon front au sien.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, Wyatt...

Je repose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, heureux de la voire à nouveau. Peut-être que demain elle sera morte. Peut-être que ce sera moi. Peut-être seront-nous séparés... Mais demain c'est demain. Demain, c'est un autre jour... Et aujourd'hui, on est ensembles, c'est ce qui compte à mes yeux. Peut-être que demain, elle va mourrir d'un accident de voiture. Peut-être sera-t'elle assassiner dans une semaine. Peut-être se suicidera-t'elle dans un mois... Peut-être. Mais, si ça arrive, je serai là. Je remonterai toujours le temps pour la sauver. Encore et encore. Car je ferais tout pour elle. Je ferais tout pour Lucy...

(1): Dans cette phrase, Wyatt parle, bien évidemment, de l'annonce dans un journal!

(2): Ouais... Bon... Je connais pas beaucoup Wyatt, disons qu'il parle pas beaucoup de lui. Et donc, je n'ai aucune idée de l'apparence de sa maison! Mais je m'imaginait Wyatt dans un beau grand bureau remplis de bibliothèques... C'est pourquoi je lui est inventé un burau!!!

(3): Je sais que c'est pas exactement ce que Rufus a dit dans la série, mais ça ressemble pas mal à ça!

 **Note: Bon ben, voilà la fin! Sérieusement, c'est ma fic préféré... C'est celle dont je suis la plus fière. Malgré les chapitres, disons-le, vraiment court! Et vous? Comment vous la trouvez? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews hehe!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
